I Want Someone To Love
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: This is a song fic to the Sailor Moon song, "I Want Someone to Love" from Lunarock. *Taiora* Read and review!


I Want Someone To Love By Queen Sora  
Yes, this is a song fic about Sailor Moon's song "I Want Someone To Love" and yes, this is a Taiora. I hope you like it.  
  
Sora went to congratulate Tai for another soccer game that he was the champion of. She was just a few feet away when....."Wow Tai!!! You were really awesome out there." One girl said. "Thanks." He smiled politely and tried walking over to Sora but then....."Yeah, you were wicked cool." Another girl said standing in Tai's way. "Thank you." Tai tried to get by again but another girl joined in the flirting. Sora growled and glared at the girls.  
  
Got a feeling you're the one now - my heart's beating   
for ya stronger   
Every day I'm dreaming of you - what's a girl in   
love to do?   
Got emotions that are real and growing - Can't seem to keep 'em from a' showing   
Just want to shout out to the sky - "Please be mine"!   
  
'Why am I glaring and growling at those girls who are flirting with Tai?' Sora asked herself. 'I like Tai as a friend only, right?' Sora wondered. 'Yes.' Her mind said but a little voice that sprang from her heart said different. 'No, you love him.' The voice shouted. 'I love Tai?' Sora questioned. 'Yes.' The voice replied. Sora gulped and tried to get to Tai again but failed.   
  
I want someone to love - to give my everything   
I just want to be with you, be with you baby   
'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything   
I just want to be with you, baby, baby, yeah   
  
Sora was hurt and angry, Tai wasn't even noticing her. She turned and walked away from the field feeling like she would cry. She bit her lip holding back the tears. 'I do love Tai.' Sora admitted in her mind. "I love Tai." she whispered out loud somehow making it real. "But he could never love me in return, I'm not pretty enough and plus he has those other girls.... " Sora mumbled, "nevermind that - he IS mine!" She finished determined to win his heart anyway.   
  
Listen now to what I'm saying- 'cause this ain't a game I'm playing   
You make other girls are fine but boy - I'm gonna make you mine   
So start thinking in a new direction - you and I would be total perfection   
The cool side now to affection - Here ya go   
  
Sora sat on a park bench and sighed. "I wish I knew if you loved me Tai." Sora said. "He could never though. Never ever." she cried softly to herself. 'I wish I knew what to do.' she mused. 'Should I tell him? Does he care?'  
  
Meanwhile.......  
Tai pushed through the crowd of girls. 'Where's Sora? She was here a few minutes ago. Oh Sora grant me with your elegant presents.' Tai thought. "I've gotta find her and tell her how I really feel about her." So Tai set off to find his one true love.  
  
I want someone to love - give my everything   
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby   
'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything   
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah   
  
"I better go find Tai so I can tell him how I feel." Sora finally decided out loud. She walked down the street in search of him. She needed him more than anything else. More than air, more than her other friends....more than life. "I need him." Sora mumbled. "and I need to find him and tell him that." Sora said very loud to convince herself if no one else. The sun was beginning to set.  
  
I couldn't be any clearer - all I want is for you to be nearer   
Closer to the heart that beats for you - Don't you know,   
I want-want-want ya!   
Need you more than the air I'm breathing - So you better- better be believing   
You're the only one in the world - for this girl   
  
"I need to find Sora." Tai said loudly. "Sora, I need you!!!!" Tai shouted at the sky in desperation. "Your so beautiful and sweet and...perfect." Tai said as he looked around. "I love Sora." He said. "I love her more than anything else, air, ....life." Then all of a sudden........CRASH!!!!!!!!!!   
  
I want someone to love - to give my everything   
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby   
'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything   
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby   
  
Tai and Sora crashed into each other. "Tai!" "Sora!" They said each others names in unison. "I have something I need to tell you Tai." Sora said. "Same here." Tai replied. "You first." Sora said. "No, you." Tai said. "How 'bout both of us at the same time?" Sora asked. "Ok." Tai said. "On the count of three." Sora said. "1...2...3." "I love you." Sora and Tai said in chorus surprising each other at the same time. "You do?" Sora asked. "Yeah, You love me?" Tai said. "Yeah." Sora nodded. "Wow that's co-." Tai was interupted by Sora's lips pressing up against his. He returned her kiss. They continued to kiss - almost desperate after waiting so long. Finally they seperated and holding hands sat down to watch the sun finish setting......together.   
  
I want someone to love - someone to be my only love   
I want someone to love - someone to be my only love  
  



End file.
